Capsized
by Blouper
Summary: “You gave Numbuh Two your hat,” Ensemble; Chapter 2: Wally/Abby
1. Capsized NigelLizzie

**Title**: Capsized  
**Summary: **Her hair's a mess and her dress is torn, dirtied, and the scent of ash and cologne lingers on her. (Ensemble; Lizzie/Nigel)**  
Rating:** G—PG-13  
**Warnings:** Expect all and no pairings here. Het, slash, girl on girl and gen. It won't be anything past PG-13. If it is, the characters will most definitely be older. Adult themes may be explored.  
**Word count:** 523

**A/N**: Because no one will EVER write Lizzie/Nigel again, apparently. And it saddens me, to be honest, so I'll write it. They were my favorite couple in the show hands down, and their abrupt break-up killed me. Just a fair warning. This will be a space for me to put all my KND drabbles in. I am fond of certain couples and open to most. However, I cannot write 1/5 or 3/4 unless they're friendship, sorry fans. Everything else is fair game to me, the show gives way too many possibilities to not exploit them.

[Standard Disclaimers apply.]

For all, if any, Nigel/Lizzie shippers out there.

Post G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.

* * *

Capsized

When she gets home that night Lizzie hopes to all heavens her eyes aren't red. Of course she feels ridiculous when she thinks about it. Her hair's a mess and her dress is torn, dirtied, and the scent of ash and cologne lingers on her. It's a too familiar smell.

Her sister and parents are still at the wedding's reception and tomorrow she will have to explain why she ran out to chase a boy; she'll have a month of chores for staying out so late with said boy and her mother will somehow realize and understand her daughter is heartbroken.

Lizzie can almost taste pistachio ice cream on her tongue, sweet, smooth, minty. Irrationally, she resents it and Nigel for tainting something so sacred to her. She's not even sure what she resents more.

In the mean time she lies on her bed and blinks numbly at the ceiling. Lizzie has to take down her pictures of Nigel. She has to return some of his things too. She'll stash away his gifts not ready to let go just yet.

Tomorrow she'll cry. When she inevitably sees Nigel later in the week she'll be nice, polite and pretend things are okay. She'll ask Kuki and Abby is they're still planning on going to the movies the upcoming weekend. Lizzie will not begrudge the fact that they have time for her but Nigel never seemed to.

It's a solid plan in her head until her eyes stray to her favorite picture of Nigel. Regret and fear and disappointment and a million other emotions bubble up, violently spill over in tears and she can't take it anymore. He's smiling too brightly, looks too happy and in love with her and she wants to believe so desperately in it.

Down the photo comes. Set aside because she's still weak for her Nigey. Someday she will not be, but for now she needs to hide it.

In a box safe and secure and away are the other pictures, which seem strange because somehow she believed putting away all traces of Nigel would help. Instead it all feels like a betrayal. She traces the corners of the last stray picture, already nostalgic of his shy smiles and the weight of his hand on hers. She struggles with deciding if she wants to tear it up or shove it between her mattresses. And feels ridiculous. It goes into her bedside dresser like to become once-upon-a-time. A meaningless knick-knack.

Methodologically Lizzie prepares to go to bed. She is surprised when she catches her reflection in the window, all marred, and distorted and suddenly she wonders something. If her evil counterpart lives in an opposite world, does that mean the moment she said "Bye Nigey," was the moment Eizzil got back together with her own Nigey?

She blinks surprised as something heavy and metal-like settles in her stomach. Lizzie really hopes her doppelganger has Legin at her side now. Honest. She feels better knowing in a mirror world, _they_ could be happy together even if it will never happen in this side of the paradox.

And still, the slow burn of jealousy and disappointment doesn't fade.

* * *

A/N:Reviews and con-crits are love!


	2. Taken Down WallyAbby

**Title**: Taken Down**  
****Pairing/characters**: Numbuh 4/Numbuh 5. Quick mention of Numbuh 2, and, blink and you'll miss it, Numbuh 1.  
**Rating**: G  
**Warnings**: None, this is fluffy-angst**  
****Word Count**: 300  
**Summary**: "You gave Numbuh Two your hat," (Ensemble; Chapter 2: Wally/Abby)  
**A/N**: So I've come to realize how subtle the show was about 4/5. I mean 4 had a massive crush on 3, but the implicit trust and faith (and annoyance) between 4/5 was impressive despite each other's short-comings. Plus I love their bickering, playful or otherwise. A warm giant Thank you! for all the reviews, alerts and faves, you guys are awesome!

[Standard disclaimers apply.]

* * *

Taken Down

"You'll be fine, you know."

"Ah won't."

"You're already on top; it's all smooth sailing from here, baby."

"It won't be!"

"Aww, come on now! Numbuh Five's just trying to cheer you up. No point in crying."

"Ah ain't crying!"

Abby smiles fondly, "Look, Wally, I'll be fine."

"Ah know that! It-it's just not fair!"

"We'll still be friends right?"

"Kids aren't friends with teens!"

"But we'll be friends, right? No matter what! Besides, I ain't going nowhere."

"…I guess."

"So Numbuh Five was right! Things will be fine. Relax, enjoy the party!"

"This ain't a party, you know that."

"We'll always be friends Wally, stop sweating it."

He doesn't look reassured even though he's not even facing her. Abby smiles a bit, grabs Numbuh's Four hand and with her free one cups his cheek. A quick little nothing for each other. His face quickly turns red though he's trying to hide it behind an avoidant glare.

"You gave Numbuh Two your hat," He blurts, hurt. His nails bite into her skin.

"Don't grow up too fast, kid."

"Only if you don't!" He hangs his head, "Please?"

Abby lets her hand fall on his shoulder, feels the tension violently flare under her palm. His hand trembles in hers but she can't find any words for he finally meets her gaze, painfully shy and insecure, adrenaline pulses faster in her veins, her chest tightens. Abby holds her breath waiting for impact.

"Abby, I— "

"Numbuh Five? It's time."

"Yeah, yeah, Numbuh Five heard you the first time, Eighty-six."

She lets go of his hand first and squeezes his shoulder just once, "Good luck, sector leader. It was an honor and privilege working with you but Numbuh Five's gotta blow her birthday candles now."

Abby tries on a brave smile, "Sorry."

* * *

A/N: Reviews and con-crits most definitely welcomed!


End file.
